


23:11

by mocaoba



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry, Short, this is my first time to write poetry properly im sorry, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocaoba/pseuds/mocaoba
Summary: dedicated to my juliet





	23:11

as i think about you  
during this uncertain hour  
i look back at our memories

how we used to laugh together  
how we teased each other  
how we share opinions

you made my friends feel happy  
you made everyone around you feel happy  
but why do i feel different?

why do i feel comfort when you laugh?  
why do i feel loved when you say my name?  
why do i feel these?

i thought it was my stomach grumbling for food  
i thought it was my cheeks blushing because of the heat  
i thought these feelings are the cause of my laziness

until you loved someone else

i knew it was pain when i saw you hugging them  
i knew it was pain when i saw you kissing them  
i knew it was pain when i was too late

as i think about you  
during this uncertain hour  
i look back at our memories

how i used to tell you "i will protect you"  
how i always flinch because of your hard slaps  
and how i forgot to say i love you

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be waiting for you, juliet.
> 
> [let me know what you think in the comments! thank you]


End file.
